


When Worlds Collide

by IceK7



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Explicit Language, Friendship, Gen, Mindfuck, Parallel Universes, Post-Canon, Psychological Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceK7/pseuds/IceK7
Summary: For the last time, I am not crazy! I do not have amnesia, I'm not having an identity crisis, and most importantly, I am not fucking Yuri Plisetsky!





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this story is out there. That's just a warning. ^_^
> 
> After writing something so serious and time intensive as The Scientist and the Merman, I wanted to do something a bit less heavy. Of course, my idea of less heavy differs from most. LOL
> 
> Are you ready to take this crazy ass ride with me? You'll understand why I ask that after you read this chapter.
> 
> PS. To anyone new or who doesn't understand AO3 tagging, the "&" sign indicates platonic relationships. If you're trying to find romantic pairings, look for the "/" between names.

I’m going to tell you a story that you’re never going to believe. I know you’re not, because no one believes it. Hell, I don’t even believe it, and I’m living it!

 

Whatever, it is what it is.

 

My hell started about three weeks ago. I was watching this anime called Yuri!!! On Ice after my best friend Kasha begged me to. Apparently, a true gentleman is always supposed to indulge a lady, or some bullshit, so I spent nearly five hours of my time watching this sappy ass show to get her off my back.

 

Finally, it goes off, and I got to go back to my regular programming. To reclaim my masculinity, I watched some Dragon Ball Super and Attack on Titan, then fell asleep. The next thing I know, someone is shaking me awake yelling, _Yuri!_ My first thought was that I left auto replay on, and that damn show had restarted.

 

Nope! That would be too logical.

 

After hearing someone hysterically crying in the background, and feeling like some moron was going to shake my shoulder out of socket, I opened my eyes. I quickly discovered that no, I was not on the couch that I _know_ I was on the night before. My white sofa with fluffy, green pillows was nowhere in sight, but a big ass block of cold ice was, and currently my face was resting on it. Thoroughly confused, I jumped up, or tried to, but my head was pounding so badly that I nearly blacked out. Everything was a blur, and before I could panic, someone was pushing me back down.

 

 _Yuri, don’t get up! We’ve called an ambulance_ , I heard.

 

Okay, who the fuck is Yuri? Who is this talking to me? Am I dreaming? What the hell is all of this? Those were the thoughts going through my mind as I tried to stop myself from puking at the pain. I then heard commotion all around, and what sounded like chalk moving across a blackboard, but the faint spray of slushy ice hitting my face told me otherwise. Fuck this, I need to know what’s up. This is getting too weird, I thought.

 

Slowly, I opened my eyes, and the first thing I saw was my arm and chest seeing as how I was laying on my side. Immediately, I noticed that I wasn’t wearing the T-shirt I know I had on before. Nothing in my wardrobe is covered in rhinestones. Hmm. I then slowly turned my eyes to look down my body. No longer was I wearing my house shoes and drawers. I had on some sparkly jumpsuit with a pair of ice skates. What the actual fuck?

 

At this point, I didn’t care what my head was feeling like. Somebody was going to tell me something, so I turned over onto my back, and opened my eyes. Slowly, they focused on the blobs standing around me.

 

 _Yuri, Yurio, Yura_ , I hear out of sync and in multiple voices. I paid them no mind; my vision was almost back.

 

My God, this is the part where I question all that is holy. When my eyes finally focused, I saw Viktor Nikiforov, Yuuri Katsuki, Mila Babicheva and Yakov Feltsman hovering around me. I’m not even embarrassed to admit that I screamed like a little bitch.

 

I tried my damnedest to get away from them, but I was woozy, had never ice skated in my life, and had four people restraining me. I didn’t give a damn; I fought anyway. Unfortunately, the pain chose that moment to catch up with me. All I could think as I lost consciousness was where am I? How are these people real? And, why in the fuck do they think I’m Yuri Plisetsky?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what did you think? LOL
> 
> I think I can have fun with this! I expect all updates to be 1000 words or less.
> 
> PS. It was a bitch coming up with a summary that didn't give everything away. It took longer to write that than it did the chapter. SMH.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must admit, this story is so fun to write. I'm not sure what my readership will be considering it's even weirder than S&M, but I feel compelled to write this. It's nice to have something that isn't so intense. ^_^

The next time I woke up, I was somewhere else, yet again. I quickly looked around and saw an IV, a heart monitor, and the telltale dividing curtain that told me I was in the hospital. _Okay, cool_ , I thought. This makes more sense. Something must have happened to land me in here, and while I was out, I had a fucked up dream. Based on what I last remember doing, I was grateful I didn’t dream of the Attack on Titan world. I thought, _Thanks Kasha, things could have been much worse!_

 

Now, feeling a bit better about this situation, I pushed the button to raise the back of my bed and used the pillows to stop my head from moving around. It was still pounding, and I didn’t want to risk passing out (again?)

 

Anyway, no sooner than I did that, a doctor walked in. _Great_ , I think. He can tell me what the hell is going. I didn’t even realize I was smiling until the shit fell when Yakov walked in with him.

 

 **Hell no! What the hell is he doing here?!** I asked, nearly jumping out of the bed. The doctor had the nerve to just casually introduce himself as Dr. Orlov, while saying that that dude was my temporary legal guardian and his presence was needed during treatment. Like hell he was! And I said as much. That bastard just acted like my words meant nothing, and started flinging questions at me.

 

 _Good afternoon. What is your name?_ **Michael Sommers.** _How old are you?_ **Fifteen.** _What is the last thing you remember?_ **Lying on my couch and watching anime.** I didn’t mention that the other man in the room was once on my screen. Fake people or not, you tell somebody some shit like that, you’re getting locked away. _Interesting._ You don’t know the half, buddy. _Where are you right now?_ Isn’t that  the question? Something told me that I wasn’t in New York anymore, so I didn’t see the point in saying it. Remember that whole locking away thing? Yeah, that’s what I was trying to avoid. **I don’t know.** The minute I said that, that bastard went to work on his notepad. He was practically writing a novel. _Any information is useful, so your answer can be broad. What region are we currently in?_ Based on where I thought I was, I would have said Russia, but since no one was yammering in Russian and I saw no signs in Cyrillic, I took a wild guess. **America?** For a brief moment, the pen stopped, then he really started going. _Very interesting._ And that is when I realized I wasn’t in my country.

 

From that point, I was poked and prodded, asked to solve pointless riddles, move my body in weird ways and everything in between. Dr. Orlov then turned to Yakov like I wasn’t even sitting there.

 

_The CT scan came back negative, but there are areas of concern. First, he lost consciousness for well over an hour, and he is exhibiting signs of retrograde amnesia. That, in combination with his own self assessment leads me to a diagnosis of a grade 3 concussion. We will need to keep him overnight, and perhaps longer for further observation and testing._

 

See what I mean? I was sitting there hearing this shit, while looking at the back of his head. Not only did he not talk to me, he didn’t even pretend like he was talking to me!

 

**Uh, excuse me. I don’t know if you noticed, but I still exist. Do you mind telling me what the fuck is going on?**

 

Yakov had the nerve to approach my bed as if he was going to check me! Luckily, for him, the doctor stopped him.

 

_Mr. Plisetsky, I will refer to you as Plisetsky as that is the name given in your chart. Your coach has informed me that you were attempting a quadruple lutz on the ice for the first time. You underrotated, and fell to the ice, in the process hitting your head. You are now at a Saint Petersburg State Hospital, in Saint Petersburg, Russia. For at least the next twenty-four hours, you will be in my care. My staff and I will see to it that you’re well cared for. Please try to get some rest._

 

You know, when I heard that, I should have nodded and waited until I was alone to figure out what I was going to do. Nope! My dumbass chose that moment to develop turrets syndrome.

 

**What do you mean I’m in Russia? I don’t even speak Russian! I’ve never ice skated a day in my life!**

 

What he said to me next, fucked me up to the highest level.

 

_Mr. Plisetsky, you’re speaking Russian right now._

 

What the fuck?! Apparently, I’ve now begrudgingly come to accept that when I open my mouth and speak perfectly good English, the other person hears what they want to hear, I guess. From what I understand, I speak Russian, English, a little Japanese, a little French; I’m still learning the list. Oh yeah, I can read it, too. I guess it’s convenient, but I could not see that at the time.

 

**You’re fucking lying! If this is a joke, I’m over it. I’m getting out of here.**

 

Before I knew it, I snatched out my IV, threw off my blankets, and was halfway off the bed. Then, like a coat, Yakov wrapped around me, and I tried to beat his ass. But, I’ll give it to him; that old dude is strong as hell!

 

_Yuri, I’m so sorry. As your coach, I should have known that you weren’t ready for that jump. I let you down, but I promise I’ll fix this. When Nikolai released you into my care, I swore that I would look after you as if you were my own, and that’s what I’m going to do. I’m going to get you the best help possible._

 

As he was saying that shit, I felt my hospital gown getting wet. It took a minute for me to put two and two together, but then it clicked. _He’s crying?!_

 

Do you have any idea how weird it is to not just have a grown man crying on you, but a grown man that you don’t know crying on you? Now, imagine a strange grown man crying on you that’s supposed to be paper. I had never felt so awkward in my life.

 

Still, I tried to see it from his perspective. In his mind, I was Yuri Plisetsky, and I had gotten hurt on his watch. Call me weak, but I felt bad for the guy, so I put my arm around him, and it was awkward as hell. Of course the doctor took the opportunity to give me an injection in my neck. He was afraid I was going to hurt myself, or so he claims. As I lost consciousness once a damn again, I vowed that I wouldn’t lose my cool anymore. I’ve seen Alice in Wonderland and Inception; no way was I going to let them know I was a foreign entity again. Game on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? LOL
> 
> I will say that he will NOT lose consciousness at the end of each chapter. Also, eventually, the story will catch up and stop being past tense. 
> 
> I HIGHLY doubt this will be anywhere near as long as S&M, especially given the length of the chapters. I do predict there will be way more chapters due to how short each entry is. Either way, I hope you enjoy this!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I truly get tired of seeing the same rehashed plots. I'm not just a writer, but an avid reader as well. So far, across all the fandoms I'm into, ninety percent of the stories I come across have similar plots. Am I the only one that notices this? It's why I always try to be different when I write. Even if I have zero readers, it's worth it to me. I can't deal with the same shit repeated over and over again.

I don’t know what the hell was in that needle, but I was out for the rest of the day. The next time I woke up, it was deep into the night, and my bladder was screaming. So, for the first time in what felt like forever, I stood on two feet, walked to the toilet room, and then hit the light. Remember me saying I was going to play it cool? Yeah… 

 

I looked in the mirror, and all I saw was a blur. I had no fucking face! And this is the current situation when I look in the mirror, but I’ve gotten used to it. Anyway,  I started screaming, Yakov fell off the chair he was sleeping in and ran in, the nurses came, Dr. Orlov came… they knocked me back out. 

 

The next day, those bastards kept me tied to the bed even when I told them I was good. They wanted to be sure they said. Fuck them! That’s why I’ve never trust doctors. Luckily, Yakov was able to plead my case after I pleaded to him, and my third day of being hospitalized consisted of answering a ton of questions and trivia, performing various equilibrium and cognition tests, and going through three different medical scans. I legit felt like I had been fucking abducted by aliens. The only thing that saved me was I had access to Yuri Plisetsky’s phone, so I could study all of his texts and social media accounts to learn random factoids about the guy. It must have worked, because finally, I was cleared to go the following day.

 

You would think the hard part was over, right? Well, when Yuuri, Viktor, Mila and Otabek joined Yakov, with Mila practically wrapping around me like a tentacle, I realized just how screwed I was. Reciting random shit was one thing, but making them believe I was actually Yuri Plisetsky, their friend and rink mate, was another. I knew I couldn’t pull it off, and trying would be my downfall. So, I decided to let them think the worst parts of my “amnesia” was clear, and that I was slowly improving. Ha! That meant I had to forget that my name was Michael and I was in a cartoon. Whatever. I just wanted out.

 

_ Yuri, I’ve decided that it would be best if you stayed with Lilia until you have recovered. She will be able to provide around the clock care as your memory returns. _

 

Until Yakov said that, it never occured to me to question where I was going. Of course, once I realized,  _ Yeah, you’re still fifteen here, too _ , I had to wreck my brain to remember exactly who he was referring to. Who the hell was this Lilia?

 

**Wait! You mean the mean bitch with the tight face?!**

 

When I blurted that out, I wanted to kick my own ass. You don’t call a man’s wife a bitch to his face, ex or not. Luckily, Viktor saved me.

 

_ Yakov, Yura’s still missing parts of his memories, so he may only be remembering Lilia’s strict teachings. You and I both know that when he’s normal he respects her a great deal, even if he will never admit it. Perhaps it would be best if Yuuri and I take him in. We’re used to dealing with this side of him. _

 

Viktor Nikiforov, I fucking love you!

 

_ Yeah, this is the side of Yurio I met first, so it really is no problem. He stays in the guest room quite a bit, so a lot of his things are already there. _

 

The same goes for you, Yuuri Katsuki!

 

At that moment I became a Viktuuri shipper, and I plan on saying as much the next time I see Kasha. After that massive save, they became my bros for life! Otabek and Mila was able to stop restraining Yakov and everything.

 

_ Fine. Vitya, I will leave him to you. I will update Nikolai on his current state. I literally had to stop him from driving from Moscow, so expect a call from him soon. _

 

When I heard the name Nikolai, I felt dread and sadness for some reason. I remembered that he was Yuri’s grandfather, but that didn’t explain the emotion. This felt personal, which weirded me out. What also weirded me out was when I finally escaped my head, Otabek was just staring at me. He didn’t say, What’s up? How are you doing? Nothing! He was just gawking, and it felt like he was trying to see inside my head.

 

**What?!**

 

Even after I called him out, he just knitted his eyebrows and kept staring. I thought to myself,  _ Guess who I’m about to avoid? _ I felt exposed in front of him.

 

_ Yuri, the press is outside the hospital. Unfortunately, your fall came during an impromptu exhibition, and a few reporters saw it. Do not worry about answering their questions; I will handle everything. Under no circumstance are they to find out about your memory loss.  _

 

Hearing that, all thoughts about the weirdo was forgotten, and Yakov had my full attention.

 

**The press, as in television?**

 

_ Yes. This is not ideal, but the longer we avoid them, the more vicious they will become. We’ll do a quick press conference, which should appease them. _

 

_ Great _ , I thought. Now, I’m going to be on TV screens all across Russia, and maybe the world. I also had to do it as somebody else. This was getting better and better. Yeah, that was sarcasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otabek has finally arrived! He is super important in this story, which is why his relationship was listed first! ^_~
> 
> Okay, I'm curious. What do you guys think is happening in here? I know it's weird as hell, but any guesses?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what to think of this story, LOL. I always write so seriously, but I needed a break. However, the intense urge to write something was still strong. So, when this came to me, I just started writing with minimal planning. I wanted to see what I could come up with on the fly. I feel like I'm coming up with lyrics to a song as I sing it. Amazingly, things have been sliding into place in my head as I write. If I can pull this off at a level that passes my sniff test, I'm going to let myself feel arrogant for a whole hour. XD

You know, no one would ever accuse me of being shy or self conscious, but walking into a room with over fifty reporters, lights flashing and cameras recording was unlike anything I’d ever experienced in my life. Holy shit! Just looking up at them made me punk out, so I didn’t even bother raising my gaze. Luckily, I could block most of it out with the sunglasses Viktor lent me. Yakov also kept his word, mostly.

 

_ Yuri has been diagnosed with a concussion, but we’re grateful that that is his only injury. He’ll be reevaluated again in three weeks time, and we’re confident that he will then be cleared to return to the ice.  _

 

From there, he answered a slew of questions about what happened, why it happened, will the program be altered, will the delay in training affect “my” ability to compete later in the season, and so forth. None of that shit mattered to me, so I focused on fighting my urge to puke and looking like a weakling. It didn’t help that Otabek was practically burning a damn hole into me. I wanted to stare back since he was so insistent on making a contest of it, but he was off to the side, and I was the one being filmed.

 

_ Yuri, how are feeling? Any words to your fans watching at home? _

 

Remember that keeping his word thing? Yeah... For the longest time, I didn’t respond. I was still getting used to the whole “Yuri” business, so I didn’t even realize I was being addressed. Viktor literally had to squeeze the back of my neck to get my attention. Apparently, Yakov had approved one question for me to answer to reassure everyone I was okay. Fuck!

 

**Um, I feel… fine.**

 

I had finally made my TV debut, and I said that?

 

For a long time, the room stayed silent with everyone watching me, and I felt like the biggest moron on the planet. Yakov looked like he was about to shit a brick.

 

_ Yuri is a bit drowsy from the medication he’s on, so this meeting may be a bit overwhelming for him. I guarantee that his health is stable and improving. _

 

**Like Yakov said, I’m good. Once I’m cleared, I’ll be better than ever.**

 

I don’t know what came over me, but my damn pride was on the line. It didn’t matter that they thought they were interviewing Yuri Plisetsky; they were looking at me! I had to say something to save face, so I blurted that out. It must have been Plisetsky enough, because everyone looked relieved. Well, everyone except my gawker. 

 

_ That press conference should dispel most of the interest so now we can all work towards moving forward. _

 

Yakov said once we entered the parking garage. Hearing that made me more happy than when my parents took me to Disney World as a kid. 

 

_ Vitya, I will have the rest of Yura's things brought over by tonight. You and Katsuki come to the rink tomorrow morning so that we can come up with a revised schedule. That includes you as well Mila. _

 

When I heard them all say  _ Yes, Yakov _ , in unison, I felt like I was watching a scene from The Godfather. Who knew that figure skating could be so raw? Even better, he put on a little ass hat, then walked off with Mila by his side... Okay.

 

_ Since it appears we’ve been given the rest of the day off, let’s head home and have a decent meal. I’m sure you’re tired of hospital food. _

 

Viktor said.

 

_ Yeah, I’ll make pork cutlet bowls. You need a hearty meal to help you recover. _

 

_ Fuck yeah!  _ I thought. The whole time I watched that show I was salivating over those things. I didn't give a damn about the skating or the romance, I was looking at the food. So hearing that I was going to get to eat it felt like the one clean spot in the pile of shit. Of course, Yuuri had to fuck it up.

 

_ Otabek, why don’t you come over as well. You’ve come a long way to check on Yurio, and we have more than enough for another person. _

 

_ I agree! Yuuri’s pork cutlet bowls are amazing. You have to try one! _

 

I felt betrayed. Here I was hoping the weirdo disappeared, and they were practically begging him to stay. Of course, he said yes, too. I could have murdered them all! 

 

It’s funny now, because somehow, Beka has become my ace. No way in hell would I have ever believed that possible after that first night.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm expecting this introductory phase to end after chapter six. Things will begin to unravel in chapter seven. Feel free to guess in the meantime!


End file.
